uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Total drama wipeout
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Total drama wipeout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hanyuu502023 (Talk) 07:10, September 7, 2011 Hey i have a quick question for you if you wouldnt mind me asking. Did you hear about this project through our youtube page? If not then could you say how you found out about this project? BTW I am just asking this because I want to find out where publicity is helping the project. Nerknerk 19:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) at http://umineko.jbcs.info/ . :) :) So do you know any japanese at all? -Hanyuu 15:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh. You may have yourself a positon. I don't need you to know any written japanese. If you can understand verbal, and know what it basically means, that's all we need to match stuff up in the script. If you want to become a part of the team, first download the voices: http://deadfrog.us/entry.html?id=18675 http://deadfrog.us/redirect?url=http://www.mediafire.com/?qrhs73hbjne1808 All we need to do is to match up the file name of the spoken japanese to the english text name. For example if the file name is 0123456789.ogg you have to open it, listen, then be able to tell me that this would be (for example) "Oh Hello Rosa Obaa-San" in the script. So you arent "translating" anything. You're matching up lines. If you have any questions, or if your are still sure that you want to attempt a go at this (before you make your final decision), contact Eve. Saq78642 23:27, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Saq's comment above this one should exlplain the reason why I wanted to find out how well your japanese is. -Hanyuu 00:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not asking you to edit the script. That's eve's and anon's job. I'm asking you to communicate with them, on where they should line it up. (BTW You're starting point will be ep 4 tea party, and ep 4 ???? as those are what we need the most,) Saq78642 03:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so forget what I said earlier, I wasn't fully informed on the situation. Orion is planning on placing the lines you find in the script, so just keep on doing what your doing. Sorry if I over complicated things. EveOfRapture 20:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll compare files with you thru chat at 8 pm ur time, is that okay? Btw, we just added a new member, User:Crystaldoll will now be our primary beta tester. -Hanyuu 11:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for doing the voices of Umineko. For me (and I guess for a lot of people) the voices are a great improvement in the game, so I am glad you are making the effort of doing them. Thanks a lot to you and all the other members of the team. Nice job! idk, for some reason i can see you and all your comments and can type but i cant enter. -Hanyuu 19:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) It happened to me for every browser I used. -Hanyuu 19:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) yo, i got some news for ya. -Hanyuu 02:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Total drama wipeout. Thank you for working in this project. By the way, are you from Georgia, USA or Georgia in the Caucasus? Haha, I guess I'm just curious. Thanks again. Pfp 14:16, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Georgia in the Caucasus. :) Total drama wipeout 14:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) heres the files you requested http://www.megaupload.com/?d=811I8ST0 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7T36N8WR -Hanyuu 04:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Saq wanted me to teach you how to resize, so I'll fill you on my methods of doing it fast and effortlessly. There isn't a way to do this "vectorically" because the original sprites are already rasterized, so you need to work with the original resolution sprites. Photoshop Actions First, let me teach you how to use Photoshop "Actions." Actions let you record your process, and apply them automatically without having to do the same thing over and over again. For example, I make a new Action, and I press record. I open one sprite, resize it accordingly, save it, and close it. When that's done, I stop the Action recording. Next time I open a different sprite, instead of doing the resizing process all over again, I go to the Action that I just made, press play, and it does it for me automatically. This is extremely helpful when resizing multiple images. To do this in batches, go to File>Automate>Batch. Select the Action you made in the Action drop-down menu. Then choose the Source folder (the folder with all the images you want to resize) and click OK. Photoshop will begin automatically resizing every image located in the source folder. http://best-photoshop-tutorials.blogspot.com/2008/09/how-to-use-photoshop-actions-tutorial.html Note: I recommend copying the folder with the original res sprites and working on those, instead of the original files so you don't accidentally edit the originals. ''' Photoshop Actions are located in the same window as the Layers, Channels, etc. If you can't find them, just go to Window>Actions '''How to Resize the In-game Sprites In order to resize the in-game sprites properly, you need to find the tallest sprite. In this case, it's Ronove. Technically, the goats are the tallest, but if we used those sprites to resize the others, everyone would be really short. Note: These instructions are if you've downloaded the original sprites from the deadfrog torrent website and are not using our set. ' 1. Open any Ronove in-game sprite. 2. Go to Image>Image Size. Change the height to 480 pixels. Do NOT press OK. Instead, under Document size, change the Height to Percent. This should give you a number, and you will use this number to resize all the other sprites, so write it down. 3. Close the Ronove sprite. 4. Open any other in-game sprite 5. Begin a new Photoshop Action, and press record. 6. Open Image>Image Size. Under Pixel Dimensions, change it to Percent, and copy the number we got from Ronove, and press OK. 7. Open Image>Canvas Size. Change it from Inches to Pixels. Make the height 480, and in the Anchor make sure the very bottom center square is chosen. Press OK. 7. Save it, and close it, and stop the Action recording. 8. Go to File>Automate>Batch, choose the Action we just made and choose the source folder with the sprites. Press OK, and it will begin resizing them. If all your sprites are in seperate folders, make sure to check off in the box that says Include All Subfolders. '''Note: When you save them, make sure you save them as PNGs. ' '''Note: Whenever making your Photoshop Action, it MUST end with you saving AND closing it. If you end the recording without closing the image, Photoshop won't know to close the image after it's resized, and it will end up opening hundreds of images at once, which will most likely freeze your computer. Resizing system sprites is a little trickier and more involved. They are easier to resize, but all the widths are different. I will use Beatrice for example. In order to resize them, you need to first crop out the extra space. To do this: 1. Open Photoshop, and begin a new Photoshop Action, and begin recording. 2. Open one system sprite. Go to Image>Trim.. 3. Based On should have Transparent Pixels chosen. Under Trim Away, make sure they are all checked EXCEPT Top. Press OK. 4. Save, and close. Stop your Action recording. 5. Go to File>Automate>Batch.. etc. To resize them afterwards: 1. Have both your PC sprites and PS3 sprites opened in seperate folders. 2. Look at Beatrice's PC sprite's width. Divide it by two. 3. Open one of the Beatrice resized and cropped PS3 system sprites in Photoshop. 4. Go to Image>Canvas Size. Change the width to the divided number you got earlier from the PC sprite. The Anchor should be set to default, which is the center square. Press OK. 5. Make sure the newly size PS3 sprite is the same height and width as the PC sprite. You can make Actions for this process, but you'd have to keep changing it because not all the characters have the same width. What I did was seperate each character's system sprites into their own folders, and would make and modify the Actions for each character (by double-clicking the Action and changing it). Afterward, I would seperate them back into what folders they would be in by using the cha_tati folder as a reference. Liberatedliberator 23:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, which step are you at exactly? Is it where I say to open Canvas and change it to 480? Which sprite are you trying to resize? If you've already resized all the sprites to the percent you got from Ronove, there shouldn't be any cropping. Liberatedliberator 07:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey tdw, heres the files u requested. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=1BKBE39M http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IZPP0EAD -Hanyuu 22:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Tdw, I won't be online for a while. I need you to confirm for me that zetsu has finished editing all the voices of the tea parties and ???? And that they work. Once that is done, can u teach him how to use nsaout and tell him to do that to the ps3ification arcs. Tell him to look in the system folder for the textbox. After that he should use the message I posted on his wall. I hope that both of you will be able to work together and help me out in this situation. -Hanyuu 03:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The computers at my school wont allow the chat to work. I will try to log on in thru my phone later today. So did zetsu put the textbox in or did he finish all the voices so far? -Hanyuu 14:43, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll look at it when i get home -Hanyuu 18:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) its nsaarc, not nsa make. -Hanyuu 22:40, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sbout that. The chat won't work for me. After two browsers and three different computers, I got nothing at all. The EP4 up to the opening song bothers me for the !dXXX to delay XXX. I don't know how to change them. Do you know how? And for the missing lines for the EP4 up to the opening song and EP4 Tea party, what should I do? Zetsubouism 12:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) A part of the EP4 up to the opening song was not translated by Witch Hunt or it was just missing in my script. Something that Ange said is missing. The !dXXX is used for delaying the text. In our script, we have used delay XXX which also delays the text instead of !dXXX. I don't know the equivalent of !dXXX to delay XXX. In the script, I have seen !d900 equal to delay 2000 or delay 1500 or delay 1000 so I am really confused with this. Sorry if I can't explain this correctly. And also the chat won't still work. Zetsubouism 12:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The part after Ange said ......is a very wonderful miracle..." there is line that is not translated if you look at the Japanese or maybe it was only missing in my script and it could have not been your fault Zetsubouism 12:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) The Ep3 is working fine. The EP4 and the rest of EP2 need the new arc.nsa. I can make the arc.nsa but I don't think I have all the voice files, Zetsubouism 13:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya for sure I can whip up a script to add space above the sprites; unfortunately alpha masking is a bit more involved, I have a script that will save two pics, one with a white background and one with a black background, you can then use bw2aconv from the nscr-sdk to convert actually created the alphamasked sprites. Bw2aconv has some issues to though, if theres any space that doesn't have content it will cut it off during the conversion meaning that all those sprites you just made 1080 pixels tall are now as tall as they were before. One solution to this is to add one white pixel in the top left corner, it'll see it as content and your sprites after conversion will be 1080 tall. So basically it's a 4 step process, 1 photoshop script(to make them 1080 tall), batch or manual renaming(to fit the bw2aconv requirements), running bw2aconv and another photoshop script to remove that white pixel. I can send you the two photoshop actions but there rest can't really be automated without a macro...and you'd have to make that yourself. EveOfRapture 00:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC)